Ghost Writers
:Not to be confused with the Ghost Quills, the Quill variations of the Ghost Writers in Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair The Ghost Writers are collectible characters in Yooka-Laylee. They are the original authors of the Grand Tomes, but have suffered a suspicious demise that left them cursed to wander their creations endlessly in search of salvation.New Character & Reddit AMA! If Yooka and Laylee find all 5 Ghost Writers within a world, they will be rewarded with a single Pagie within that world. The Ghost Writers also appear in ''Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair'', and have taken on the form of Quills. Name Origin A "ghost writer" in real life is an author who writes some or all of a book, but allows another person to put their name on the book as the writer. The authors are also ghosts, giving the name a double meaning. List of Ghost Writers In each world, there are exactly five Ghost Writers to find, and collecting them all will unlock a Pagie.Eurogamer: Yooka-Laylee is shaping up nicely, despite a delay until next year However, each Ghost Writer has a unique behavior that makes them more difficult to acquire. *'Normy', the Yellow humanoid Ghost Writer. It likes to hide somewhere out-of-the-way, and must be found before it can be collected. *'Ann-Gree', the Red demon-like Ghost Writer. It loves a good fight, and will attack the duo when they approach. After it's been hit a few times, it'll be satisfied with the fight, and allow itself to be collected. *'Evie', the Green snake-like Ghost Writer. It enjoys being chased, and will float away from the duo whenever they approach. Rapid movement is required, but as soon as it is touched, it'll be collected. *'Heidi', the Blue cloaked Ghost Writer. It starts off invisible, only being seen in momentary flashes, though it giggling can be heard a fair distance away. In order to be collected, it must first be revealed by Laylee's Sonar Shot ability. *'Fee-Dee', the Pink large-mouthed Ghost Writer. It's very easy to please, it's just hungry. Feed it either Frostberries or Bomberries and it'll allow itself to be collected. Quotes Upon first collection *"Ghost Writers are we, this book we made, free all five, and a treasure we'll trade!" *"Capturing one ghoul, impressive indeed, but to free us all, new tactics you'll need!" *"Collecting Ghost Writers, it's fun. But in this demo, you can collect only one!" Gallery Screenshots 1ezU-sst.jpg-large.jpeg|Yooka feeds Frostberries to Fee-Dee in Tribalstack Tropics. GhostyIcon.png| Icon on menu screen displaying the Ghost Writers. Concept Art File:Ghost_Writers.jpg Artwork CpCfWYWWAAApSNP.jpg GhostwritersMag.PNG Animated File:Ghosty.gif Trivia * A "ghost writer" in real life is an author who writes some or all of a book, but allows another person to put their name on the book as the writer, usually in exchange for the ghost writer receiving a percentage of the profits and being credited as "assisting" the person who hired them. This is most often done for celebrities with no writing experience who wish to write out their autobiographies, but has been done with plays, novels, and most other types of creative works. * The Ghost Writers speak in couplets. ** This could be a nod to Gruntilda's speech patterns from Banjo-Kazooie. * The Ghost Writers are the spiritual equivalent to a collectible from the Banjo-Kazooie series,Yooka-Laylee Jinjos. ** They are similar in that they come in five colors, and upon collecting all five in a world, the main collectible of the game (a Jiggy in Banjo-Kazooie or Pagie in Yooka-Laylee) is awarded. * Steve Mayles designed the Ghost Writers. * According to Daley Johnson, all of the Ghost Writers' gender is "non-specific".https://twitter.com/Daley_Kong/status/1081139025694674944 References 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWuQfNQe5IU Category:Characters Category:Items Category:Collectible Category:Ghost Writers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Genderless